There is known a pressure sensor that is formed through combining a plurality of thin-film transistors and a pressure-sensitive resin (see, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication 2016-4940).
The pressure-sensitive resin is a resin formed by dispersing conductive particles in an insulating resin such as silicon rubber. When pressure is applied to the pressure-sensitive resin, conductive particles in the insulating resin make contact with each other and hence the resistance value of the pressure-sensitive resin reduces. As a result, it is possible to detect pressure that is applied to the pressure-sensitive resin.
The plurality of thin-film transistors are arranged in a matrix and function as electrodes. With this configuration, pressure can be detected at higher speed and higher resolution and power can be saved.